Libertas
OPROEP: IEDEREEN STEMMEN! DANK JE! Wikiland is een vervangnaam voor de toekomstige naam van het land. We gaan binnenkort een stemming houden. Nu kan je nog voorstellen indienen. In het kort... * Zo plaats je een voorstel: Landsnaam - Jouwnaam #... (stemmen) * Als er Nederlands in de naam zit, gelieve dan een Engelstalige naam/vertaling ervoor te vinden. Het kan ook een naam zijn zonder Nederlands erin, zodat dat niet hoeft. Voorstellen Afgehandelde voorstellen Deze voorstellen haalden grotendeels tegenstemmen en zijn dus afgevoerd: Isla Wiki(pedi)a - Geleyns # Met de mening van Flyingbird in mn hoofd, is dit te veel enkelvoud. 28 apr 2007 20:09 (UTC) # Pff. geen idee 29 apr 2007 18:46 (UTC) # Dan vind ik de vorige beter Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # AFGEHANDELD Imagina - Geleyns voluit: The Virtual Kingdom/Republic of Imagina. Imagina van "verbeelding". Het deel van "The Virtual Kingdom/Republic of" kunnen we later zeker bij de naam gebruiken Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:48 (UTC) # Sorry, maar heeft me iets te veel weg van een of ander flauw internetspel. 29 apr 2007 18:54 (UTC) #:Daar heb je wel gelijk in... Geleyns 29 apr 2007 18:55 (UTC) # inderdaad 29 apr 2007 19:01 (UTC) # Flyingbird 29 apr 2007 03:15 (CEST) # Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # AFGEHANDELD Wikistan of Verwikistan - Flyingbird # Bezwaar zou kunnen zijn, dat het lijkt alsof het een islamitisch land is. Flyingbird 29 apr 2007 03:15 (CEST) # Inderdaad 30 apr 2007 10:16 (UTC) # Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 13:37 (UTC) # Alweer die wiki-ziekte! 1 mei 2007 07:47 (UTC) (srry, was vergeten te ondertekenen) # American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:20 (UTC) # Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # M'literõv 1 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) # AFGEHANDELD Utopia - Thomas More # Ik weet het niet echt... Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:41 (UTC) # Naam komt me bekend voor maar ik weet niet van waar... 29 apr 2007 18:44 (UTC) # Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # zo standaard, het beeld uit dat alles goed zou moeten gaan... M'literõv 1 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) #:Achja, ik had Utopia hier eigenlijk gezet voor de lol. Maar het is ook niet de bedoeling dat het Utopia werd hoor, ik wou gewoon de opinies horen. Ik ga dit voorstel dus afhandelen. # AFGEHANDELD Wikiland - neutraal # 24 mrt 2007 22:55 (UTC) Te gewoontjes en geen internationale naam # Ik zie het land het liefst als een eilandenrijk Flyingbird 11 apr 2007 20:22 (CEST) # 11 apr 2007 20:44 (UTC) # Geleyns 28 apr 2007 19:22 (UTC) # Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # M'literõv 1 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) # AFGEHANDELD Lopende voorstellen Wikinesië (Engels: Wikinesia) - Flyingbird # Ik zie het land het liefst als een eilandenrijk Flyingbird 11 apr 2007 20:22 (CEST) # Goede naam, maar ga nog even wachten tot er andere ideeën zijn 11 apr 2007 20:44 (UTC) Veranderd naar neutraal --> te veel WikiWiki's # Sorry, spreekt me niet aan en klinkt als een gevaarlijke ziekte. 28 apr 2007 20:09 (UTC) #: de wiki-ziekte zeker? :-) SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 20:51 (UTC) #:: Haha, ja ook. Maar ik bedoelde vooral die nesia. En idd, die Wiki's vooraan zijn me aan al deze voorstellen wat te veel van het goede. 29 apr 2007 09:37 (UTC) #:::Dat is waar: ik ga bij alle voorstellen waar 'wiki' in voorkomt tegenstemmen :-) 29 apr 2007 18:43 (UTC) #::::Wikinesia is natuurlijk de Engelstalige versie, wij zouden het Wikinesië noemen. Flyingbird 19 apr 2007 22:08 (CEST) # als we het land inderdaad als een eilandenrijk gaan zijn Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # M'literõv 1 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) # ... Rodinesië - DimiTalen # Waarom Rodinesië? Ik zie er niet echt iets in... Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:41 (UTC) #:Ach, was al 'n ideetje van mij en Robin: Ro'bin en '''Di'mitri. 29 apr 2007 16:47 (UTC) #::Egobooster dus ;-) Ik verander van neutraal naar tegen. Ik vind het niets hebben. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 17:01 (UTC) # als we tegen niemand zeggen van waar 'ie komt zal het wel gaan zeker 29 apr 2007 18:44 (UTC) # 29 apr 2007 18:55 (UTC) Niet slecht, wat minder Wiki-style. #:We moeten vooruitgeraken, dus maak ik er maar pro van. 29 apr 2007 20:12 (UTC) # Met Robin en Dimitri die bijna 50% van de actieve userbase uitmaken, kan dit voorstel het nog winnen ook. Zo houd je uiteindelijk een exclusieve stad over met misschien maar twee inwoners ;-) Flyingbird 29 apr 2007 03:15 (CEST) # Ik vind de opmerking van DT correct, inderdaad veel gewiki. American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:20 (UTC) # beetje onduidelijk Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # ... Encyclonesië (Engels: Encyclonesia) - Flyingbird Veelal verkort tot Encynesië # Zegt ongeveer wat het is, een eilandenrijk van encyclopedisten. Flyingbird 29 apr 2007 03:15 (CEST) # Perfect! Encynesië liever niet, maar Encyclonesië absoluut wel. Dan zal het voluit heten: '''De Virtuele Republiek Encyclonesië / The Virtual Republic Encyclonesia Geleyns 30 apr 2007 09:49 (UTC) # Ik zal volgen zeker! :p Het heeft wel iets. 30 apr 2007 10:16 (UTC) (PS: niet die naam dat Geleyns zei - zoals imagina, lijkt op een internetspel) #:België heet toch ook volledig Het Koninkrijk België. Behalve de naam Imagina lijkt het helemaal niet echt op een internetspel. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 13:38 (UTC) #::Maar "virtuele" vindt ik niet zo goed. Het is de bedoeling om te laten blijken dat het echt is, ook al is het niet zo :-). Dus ik zou kiezen voor (regeringsvorm staat nog niet vast) De Regeringsvorm Encyclonesië 30 apr 2007 13:51 (UTC) #:::Maar een echt solide land is het ook weer niet, maar goed jij beslist. Ruben Geleyns 30 apr 2007 14:03 (UTC) # Een encyclopedie? Niet dus. 30 apr 2007 14:18 (UTC) #:Het is hier geen encyclopedie, maar we doen het eigenlijk wel na. En we zijn ook allemaal encyclopedisten (=Wikipedianen) 30 apr 2007 19:30 (UTC) #::Oke, oke, maar kunnen we ons nu (eindelijk) eens loskoppelen van Wikipedia? Al dat gewiki, dat geëncyclopedie... Allemaal goed en wel, maar eigenlijk zoeken we toch gwn een (mooie!) naam voor ons land, die onze bedoelingen uitdrukt en mensen aantrekt. En ja, we zijn dan wel a-là-wikipedie, maar een echte ency zijn we niet he. 30 apr 2007 19:33 (UTC) # Begrijp beide standpunten. American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:21 (UTC) # - idem - Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # - we waren toch eens stad? Migdejong 1 mei 2007 13:48 (UTC) Islae Wiki(pedi)ae - SPQRobin Als "reactie" op de stem van DimiTalen bij 'Isla Wiki(pedi)a': Met de mening van Flyingbird in mn hoofd, is dit te veel enkelvoud. # 30 apr 2007 19:32 (UTC) # Van alle Wiki-namen vind ik dit een van de betere... 1 mei 2007 07:49 (UTC) # Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # M'literõv 1 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) #... Libertas - American Eagle # American Eagle 1 mei 2007 11:24 (UTC) # Daar kan ik me wel in vinden. Het drukt een principe uit, da's mooi. 1 mei 2007 11:32 (UTC) # Martijn 1 mei 2007 12:14 (UTC) # M'literõv 1 mei 2007 12:21 (UTC) # Migdejong 1 mei 2007 13:48 (UTC) !